


Conversations

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate shows up for dinner, and converses with her stepmother about her father, a new job at UNIT, and an old yellow roadster in the garage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spydurwebb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spydurwebb/gifts), [Dallas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/gifts).



> Takes place during Kate's early years at UNIT, roughly the 2000's or so. :)

Standing behind the counter in the centre of her kitchen, Liz chops vegetables on a large cutting board when Kate enters, thinking she might find her father haggling with her stepmother. 

"Hey you," Liz says, picking up the latest batch of chopped carrots and tossing them into the nearby stockpot. "Your father told me you might be popping in."

"I knocked, but no one answered. Thought Dad might be in here," Kate smiles, slipping her hands into her pockets as she approaches. "But since he's not, need any help? Something smells delicious." 

Liz picks up the nearby stalks of celery and begins chopping as she eyes Kate. 

"You're not usually one to help. Not when you have a chance to spend time with your father," Liz replies. "He's out in the garage with Bessie."

"The old roadster? I thought he got rid of that thing years ago. When Doris was still around."

"There may be some things Alistair will part with, but Bessie will never be one of them. Consider it a family heirloom." Liz finishes the celery and tosses it into the pot with the carrots. 

"I'd like to consider it for the scrap pile. It takes up space out there, and doesn't even run."

"Sometimes, it's the things that take up space are the things worth keeping." Liz faces her stepdaughter, and looks into her eyes. "If not, then there is very little value to the universe." She resumes chopping some already peeled potatoes. "I hear you're working with UNIT's scientific division."

"That's right. Under Dr Matthews from Oxford. Dad said on the phone you recommended him to head up the department. He was one of their leading researchers. "

"He's a good man, and an even better researcher if that combination is possible. I wonder what it took to actually get him to take the position," Liz says. "You'll do well under him."

"Then why do I feel as though you're not telling me everything? You were my mentor once, helped me shape more than half my dissertation when I had very little. The least you could do is—" 

"Kate, there are things about this job, about any job that really aren't in the brochure. Dealing with UNIT's special needs is one of them. I want you to be careful, but I also want you to open up your mind to the possibilities that there are worlds out there beyond our scope of science."

"First Gordon, now you. I'm beginning to think Dad's rubbing off," Kate smiles. "Or I'm getting cynical in my old age."

"Alistair is much more the idealist than he used to be."

"Tell me about it," Kate sighs. "His new motto seems to be 'science leads'." 

"Yes well, he has an old friend to thank for that." Liz's eyes grow reflective as Kate notices the smile she keeps to herself. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have dinner to finish. Go check on your father for me."

"You sure?"

"Positive," Liz says. Kate walks towards the door. "But don't give up on Bessie. She will surprise you yet."

"Alright then," Kate smiles. "I'll hold you to that."

"Good."


End file.
